The subject embodiment relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a shunted electrical connector.
It is sometimes required to provide in an electrical connector, a shunting member which shunts between terminals, sometimes adjacent terminals. This is true in the application of air bag connectors which are connected to igniters. In an airbag igniter system, where the electrical connection is made with the igniter, a suppression device is sometimes also placed between adjacent terminals to suppress the signal of the igniter. Typically such connections also require the shunting feature, which shunts between adjacent contacts when in a disconnected mode, whereby the connection of the two connectors breaks the shunt allowing the connection with the igniter.